Vacation Ruined
by Simon Seville
Summary: When the chipmunks chipettes and Hayley get the vacation of a life time things change. The get traped in the airport. Just when they think it can't get any worse Hayley is kidnaped by what they think is a gusto. Squael to Stuck between girls.
1. New York!

**This is a squeal to stuck between girls sort of. If I say squeal then I mean Hayley's the story and it might bring up stuff from the last chapter. **

"Fellows guess what?" Dave said.

"You won the lottery!?" Alvin asked.

"No." Dave said while rolling his eyes.

"You're dating Marsha again?" Alvin asked again.

"No."

"You're flying to Pluto?"

"What?! No. Alvin be serous."

"Fine. You're going to jail?"

"Alvin. You are so naïve. Um… we get to go on vacation?" Simon asked.

"Yep. And you get to bring one friend and the chipettes are coming."

"Sweet. So who's are one friend going to be?" Theodore asked

"What about Hayley? She's become a good friend for all of us." Simon Said.

"I'm in." Alvin said.

"Me too."

"So you want to bring Hayley?"

"Yep." They all said.

"Okay."

AT THE MILLER'S HOUSE.

"Girls guess what?"

"I get to get the most grouse dress in the mall?"

"No."

"You got me a new chemistry set?"

"No dear."

"I get to meet Alton Brown the chief?"

"No. You guys are going to New York with the chipmunks and Hayley!"

"All some." Brittany said.

"Cool. Are we performing there?"

"Nope. Just for spring vacation."

"Wow! What could be better than the chipmunks Hayley and New York?" Ellie said.

"Come on girls go pack up your bag. Our flight leaves tomorrow 6:00 am."

"Okay."

HAYLEY'S HOUSE.

"Mom what are we doing for spring brake?"

"The chipmunks and chipettes invited you to come to New York with them. Do you want to go?"

"Duh. They're my best friend. Plus I've never been to New York."

"Okay. Will you be okay?"

"Yes Mom. Just give me $300 and I'll be fine."

"If you say so. Just remember that money is for emergency only. You may buy food drink and 3 small souvenirs."

"Yes Mother."

"Hayley…"

"Yes Mom."

"Go and pack then. The flight leaves at 6:00."

"Okay."

"Alvin you are not going to bring all that junk are you?"

"Of course I am. I need to be entertained."

"Well you're not the only one going. You have me Theodore the chipettes Hayley Dave and Miss. Miller."

"Fine. What should I pack Dad?"

"All you need is your clothes, one game, two cds, tooth brush and other thing that are a necessary."

"If you say so Dad."

"Brittany you can't bring all that makeup and your wardrobe." Said Eleanor.

"Come on. I need my clothes and makeup."

"What about you're tooth brush and stuff." Jeanette said.

"What ever."

**That's the end of that chapter. R&R. **


	2. What!

**I'm back. I have nothing to say so… one with the story. **

"Good night boys. Remember that you have to get up at 4:00."

"Okay Dave." Simon said setting the alarm clock."

"Girls be sure to be up by 4:00."

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"Because you have an hour to get ready and we have to be there an hour before the plane leaves."

"Okay." Said Eleanor.

"Hayley be up by 4."

"Okay."

"Simon, shut the alarm clock up. It can't be 4. Simon? SIMON!"

"What… what ever you say Alvin."

"I didn't want to come to this but I guess I'll just have to get a bucket of ice cold water."

"Good for yo… WHAT! Okay, okay I'm up."

"Good. Now shut the clock up."

"I was going to get to that. Hey Theodore get up."

"I'm up."

"Good morning fellows."

"M-morning Dave." Simon said still half asleep.

"Good morning Dave." Theodore chirped.

"I like you too Dave."

"Wake up Alvin or you won't get to go to New York."

"Good morning Dave. So what have you been up to?" Alvin said fully awake.

"What a great day. I can't wait for the trip." Jeanette said loud enough for her sisters to here.

"Oh yah. I can't wait. Wait it's today. Good morning Jeanette Ellie who is still asleep."

"I'm up Brittany. Gosh."

"Hayley wake up."

"Hey Mom. Go away."

"I wonder if all kids do this. Well I hope you like going to the Princess store with you're little sister's friend."

"WHAT! There is now way I'm going there. I up."

"I knew that would work."

AT THE AIR PORT.

"Hi Hayley."

"Good morning Theodore."

"Hello Hayley."

"Hi Alvin. Are you wearing colonel?"

"I could be. I just wore it for a very special girl."

"Oh Alvin you're so sweet to me. If only I knew how you felt for me I would have asked you to the dance." Brittany said.

"Not for you Brit. Hayley."

"M-me?"

"Of course."

"Alvin. Alvin. Are you with me?" Simon said.

"Oh, yah."

"Then put you're luggage on the scanner."

"I was, but I was…"

"Just saying how sweet Hayley is. You're suppose to love me."

"I can chose who I love!"

"Love? You mean it?"

"Alvin." Eleanor snapped. "You're holding up the line."

"I just hope it doesn't precipitate. Look at those dark clouds." Jeanette said.

"Me too. If I don't get to Broadway then I will scream." Brittany said.

Then a huge flash of lighting flashed. The light flickered. Thunder clapped. The power went out."

"You were saying Jeanette." Brittany said.

"How was I suppose to know it would happen."

"Well we still have 30 minutes before our flight takes off." Simon said.

"Oh and Mister Smart Guy do you really think a storm like this will blow off that fast?"

"No I do not."

"Simon I'm scared. What if we don't get to leave or we…"

"Theodore nothing's going to happen."

"Now what are we going to do?" Brittany asked.

"We could sing and cheer this place up." Hayley said.

"What song is there to sing?" Eleanor asked.

"I don't know."

"Kids you may be board so why don't you guys play a game?" Dave said.

"How about I say a word that stars with a and Hayley says a word that stars with b." Theodore said.

"Okay." Eleanor said.

"Apple."

"Box"

"Cat." (Brittany.)

"Dog." (Eleanor.)

"Earth." (Simon.)

"French." (Jeanette.)

"Juice." (Alvin.)

"Key."

"This is the worst game ever." Brittany said.

"Any one else have an idea?" Hayley asked.

**There you go. Give me some ideas. **


	3. What to do?

**Why hasn't any one review? I've gotten 5 reviews every scene I've updated. I'm sad. ********. I want reviews so I know how I doing. Any way I hope you review on this chapter. **

"I don't." Alvin said.

"So what do you want to do?" Simon asked.

"We could play truth or dare." Jeanette suggested.

"Okay. But no embarrassing stuff." Brittany said.

"That takes all the fun out if the game Brittany." Alvin said.

"Fine."

"Brittany truth or dare?" Alvin asked.

"I not a chicken. Dare!"

"I dare you to go up to that old lady and say hi grandma. How are you?"

"WHAT! No way."

"Chicken."

"Fine." Brittany said getting up. "Hi grandma. How are you?"

"Pardon? Sweetie I'm not your grandma."

"Sorry. You look just like her."

"Well thank you?"

"Bye."

"Bye?"

"Okay I am so glad I brought my video camera. This is so going on the internet."

"Oh ha, ha, ha, ha. That is so _not_ going on the internet."

"Brittany just truth or dare." Eleanor said.

"This is why we should never play truth or dare with Alvin and Brittany." Simon said.

"I going to ask the stupid question. Hayley, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you have a crush on? Alvin or Simon?"

"How can I choose? There both in the room."

"Hayley you know you love me."

"Come on Alvin. I guess I like Simon."

"Why Simon? Why my geek brother?"

"Geek?"

"Alvin I just think Simon's is well cool. I like you too."

"I know."

"Simon truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Am I the only real man/ women in here? How come no one does dare."

"Brittany it's not your turn." Hayley said. "Simon have you ever failed a test?"

"Yes."

"Oh when was this Simon?" Eleanor asked.

"Before I got my glasses."

"Okay, that doesn't count." Alvin complained.

"Yes it does. She just asked have I ever failed a test and I have."

"Well you couldn't see. Duh you would fail a test."

"So truth or dare is over." Eleanor said.

"Who wants a snack?"

"THEODORE!" Everyone shouted.

"If we're stuck in the dark with no electricity and no Broadway than no!"

"Well Brittany it's not my fault it started to rain."

"I'm sorry Theodore. I just want to be in New York."

"It's okay."

"So… does anyone know what we can do?" Hayley asked.

"We could play make over. I've got lip gloss."

"I do not need to put on lip gloss Brit."

"Well."

"How about we just talk?" Eleanor said.

"About what?" Jeanette asked.

"School. Bullies. Homework."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but okay."

"So Brittany did you get to join that school club?" Eleanor asked.

"No. But the Sisters said they might let me join if I do better this time."

"Don't mention the Sisters. I don't like them." Jeanette said.

"Jeanette did you like that book I lent to you."

"I read it 20 million times. I love it."

"Not reading." Alvin said. "Anything but that."

"Who likes all grown up?" Eleanor asked.

"I do." Hayley said.

"Have you seen Dude, Where's My Horses?"

"Yah. Remember Chuckie can ride a horses?"

"No I can't."

"Hello. Not everyone watches I'm all grown up."

"All grown up." Hayley corrected.

"What ever."

"Why don't we just sleep?" Alvin said.

"I'm in." Simon said.

"Count me in." Brit said.

"Okay." Everyone else said.

2 hours latter.

"Simon what time is it?" Alvin asked.

"Around eight."

"Just think. We could be landing in Nevada right now."

"Shut up Alvin." Brittany said.

"You shut up."

"Okay that's it." Brittany grabbed her pillow and she and Alvin got into a massive pillow fight.

"Guys some people are trying to sleep." Hayley said.

"Good for you." Alvin said.

"Simon how do you put up with this?"

"I really don't know."

"I can't believe it's still raining as hard as it was a six."

"I know. I wish it would lighten up."

**Okay I'm stuck. Not my best work. Any way if you review and give me your ideas then 2 to 3 will be put in. R&R please. **


	4. Gustos

**Hi, I'm back. Bla Bla Bla… lets just get on with the story. **

BOOM, CLASH! The rain was still hard and now heavier. Everyone screamed. Another clap of thunder went by. When it was pitch black just before another clash of lightning Alvin though he saw a white figure move across the room. Just then Simon grabbed a flash light and turned it on.

"Is everyone okay?" Simon asked.

"I saw it…" Alvin said in a vague voice.

"S-s-s-saw-w w-what?" Theodore asked. His voice was very shaky.

"A gusto…" Alvin whispered.

"A gusto?" Hayley exclaimed.

"A gusto…" Alvin repeated.

"Come on Alvin you're scaring Theodore half to death." Simon said sternly.

Another boom of thunder and clash of lightning. Then a scream was heard. Then all of a sudden like magic the power was back on. The clouds disappeared and the sun was out, like nothing ever happened.

"That was just plain creepy." Eleanor said.

"Tell about it. Even I was scared this time." Brittany admitted.

"Oh, brother…" Jeanette moaned.

"Guys, where's Hayley?" Simon asked.

"I told you there's a gusto! Now they've taken Hayley."

"But-t-t why would the gusto-o w-want Hayley?" Theodore asked his older brother.

"Yes Alvin, please explain why this "gusto" would want Hayley."

"Because she the nicest most honest and hottest girl in this room. The gusto always takes that kind of girl to bring her friends into his trap were he will devour us all." Alvin said.

"Alvin, that might be the case but there's one flaw in this." Brittany said.

"One flaw…" Simon committed.

"Shut up Simon. What's wrong with my thought?" Alvin asked Brittany.

"The gusto should've taken me because I'm the nicest, most honest and hottest girl in this room!"

"Oh, brother…" Eleanor said under her breath.

"I heard that!" Brittany exclaimed.

Then it was like someone hit the thunder button and the power went out again it was a down pore. Simon turned on the flash light again.

"T-t-this is t-to creepy! I want to go home." Theodore sobbed into Simon's shoulder.

Then the a white transparent thing floated across the room. It looked like it was holding a girl.

"Guys look!" Alvin whispered. "It's gusto and it has Hayley"

Everyone looked at Alvin. He was right. Something was carrying a girl just like Hayley. Then a gustily whisper was herd. It sound just like Hayley who was saying help.

"You were saying Simon." Alvin looked at him in that I told you so tone.

"Oh come on Alvin. Maybe it was… um… okay it could be a gusto."

"Simon for once I think Alvin is right. I think it is a gusto." Jeanette said as she squeezed Simon's arm.

"S-so do I." Eleanor said.

"I hate to say it but Alvin's right Simon! What else could that thing be?" Brittany said.

Theodore just remained quite.

"I still don't think it's a gusto." Simon didn't want to believe it was a gusto they saw. It just wasn't logical.

"Have I ever been wrong about my monster theories?" Alvin questioned his little brother.

"Well…" Simon sturdier.

"Have I?" Alvin asked

"Well…"

"Have I?"

"Well…"

"Have I ever been wrong Simon?"

"Well…"

"Quit saying well… an answer my question." Alvin demanded.

"No you haven't but…"

"You're right I haven't so I can't be wrong this time."

Then like magic the power came back on. The clouds disappeared and the sun was out, for the second time. Everyone looked at Simon.

**Okay, I'm done for now. If you have an idea and I'll put it in. **


End file.
